Expressions
by orphanblack2000
Summary: JJ and Emily find out their true feelings for one another during a drunken encounter. Will they figure what they mean to each other before one of them gets hurt? My first ever fanfic so sorry if it's rubbish
1. Chapter 1

Expressions

I do not own any of the criminal minds characters.

Just some Jemily fluff I wrote, this is my first fanfic so no hate please.

2 hours earlier

JJ and Emily were sitting at a bar after a long and exhausting case. JJ was wary of her alcohol as she was picking henry up after school tomorrow (Will has her at his place every case after they broke up 3 years ago), whereas Emily let the wine flow, and eventually she was drunk. As lots of people should know, the mind goes into flight mode and many secrets have been revealed through substance abuse. One of the secrets is that Emily is a lesbian, and has an awkward crush on JJ, her best friend. "I love you" she blurted out. JJ found Emily's tone strange, they had exchanged many "I love you"'s across the years but this one was different. JJ started to feel strangely uncomfortable and in the blink of an eye, Jennifer knew exactly why. Emily was oblivious to the fact that she was almost inches away from JJ's face and suddenly… they kissed! Emily was happy as her eyes contently shuttered closed and she looked happy. JJ however was a completely different story! JJ was absolutely gobsmacked. "What is happening! Really? Why is this happening?"

JJ did her best to fight of the kiss, but to her surprise, although she was thinking this is a horrible idea, she could feel herself burst into electric impulses, the feeling of Emily's sweet wine-flavoured lips against hers in perfect harmony. She was enjoying this kiss!

After a few seconds, Emily broke the kiss. JJ was speechless but, she wanted more of Emily's sweet taste. JJ was longing for more of Emily and she was willing to do anything for more. It took a couple seconds for Emily to realise what she had just initiated. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to find out this way! Yes it's true that I like you, and no one else knows I -

JJ silenced her in the best way she knew. Their lips meeted and it was like an explosion of all emotions they kept bottled up inside. The only stopped once the desperately needed air. JJ broke the kiss and suddenly spoke "Shhh, you should know, thanks to my lovely interuptence speech that I like you too. Now let's get out of here!


	2. Expressions-Chapter 2

Expressions chapter 2: sorry my first chapter is so short, im new to this kinda thing! This one is annoyingly shorter but I wanted a cliffhanger.

Disclaimer-I do not own any Criminal Minds characters.

Emily had no idea what JJ had in store. The taxi ride was awkwardly silent as both women, one drunk and one not thinking straight, sat next to each other. JJ was nervous, because, much to everyone's surprise, Will was not gone from her life like they thought he was, oh no, he came every night aiming for one goal, putting at least 1 bruise on JJ's fragile body. That's right, even though they weren't together, he still liked to show up and throw the odd punch or two, and that is why JJ was so frightened, she wanted to go through with her plan (which if you hadn't noticed is sleeping with Emily) but Jeniffer couldn't let Emily see the bruises, or Emily could get hurt too.

With a drastic change of heart, JJ thought to herself "well, Will hasn't beaten me since the case, which is god darn it the only time I'm away from that son of a bitch, but my bruises will have faded by now. Okay plan; take Emily to my place but don't let her make a move, let her sleep in the spare room, talk in the morning once Emily isn't hammered.

Everything was difficult for the rest of the ride home. All the memories are killing her inside. Abuse, murderers, and unadmittedly, her undying love for her colluege, Emily Prentiss.

That night was thought provoking for JJ. She did not sleep, for she did not need too, but she sat there, trying to understand her feelings, and hopefully tell Emily the truth and express her feelings properly, once the bruises were gone of course. Henry will be home tomorrow, so Emily will have to stay away till they have a case, because JJ knew Will would definitely have missed kicking the living shit out of her. She did not feel safe however, and suddenly heard her door slowly creak open. "I can't sleep" Emily blurted tiredly in the distance. A warm sigh of relief swept across JJ's face as Emily stumbled into JJ's bed. They both fell asleep peacefully, even though they both wanted to be closer.

That Morning(Emily's POV)

_I wake up to the blaring sunlight's blinding rays on my face as I follow them round the room until my eyes lock onto the site of… JJ! Oh yeah. I tried to kiss her and them I came in here, perfect! I look at her peaceful posture as she quietly sleeps and I admire her shape. The way her hair rests on her shoulders, her perfect curves. No surprise I'm in love with her, is it? My hand reaches out as if it has a mind of its own. I certainly wasn't expecting what I saw. I'm just sitting on a bed moving the hair away from her face and my eyes plant on one, big purple bruise right across her intire shoulder. "Oh my GOD!" _

Just an author's note that me and my good friend Storm-Eyes-Osprey are planning for a long multi chaptered crossover of Criminal minds and warriors for you, my audience. Also I am in the planning stages for a Walking Dead fanfic I would like you to name for me! It will be about the life of Carol on the road on her own. Leave it in reviews for me and I'll let you know my verdict. Thanks for reading and giving my story support and also give me your author names so I can check out your stories. If any of you want me to write a certain story just tell me and I will try my best to do it but I have a lot of stories planned so please don't be disappointed if I can't write your story. BYE!


End file.
